1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a patient support and in particular to an alternating pressure pad used in prone nursing.
2. Discussion of Related Art
Alternating pressure pads are commonly used in the prevention of decubitus ulcers in bedridden patients, but such patients requiring mechanical ventilation or artificial respiration may need to be nursed in the prone position in order to increase the oxygen level in arterial blood, achieved by liberating the dorsal alveoli from lung oedema fluid.
Prone nursing is a technique in widespread use, with existing systems requiring the patient to be laid face down onto a bed having specific mechanical lifting aids to lift the patient's chest off the bed to provide a space beneath the face and neck for nasal, ventilation and tracheotomy tubes to be inserted and hang freely from the patient. With the patient in this position, a nurse has access to the face and neck areas for nasogastric tubes, endogastric tubes, ventilator hoses and tracheotomoy tubing, as appropriate, and can perform medical procedures such as pulmonary drainage via suction.
However, such existing systems require the movement of a patient to a bed suitably equipped with lifting equipment which have been known in the past to cause facial pressure sores at their points of contact.